Restoration
by dumpling47
Summary: One-shot. The road to recovery is never easy, especially for the sons of Odin.


**I haven't written a _Thor_ fic in awhile, but my obsession with this movie (and its characters) is returning! Enjoy! (:****  
**

* * *

I suppose there's only one word to accurately describe my brother: _sad_. He was always a somber boy, and that sadness crossed over into his adulthood. I truly never realized what he was so upset about until very recently, when he discovered the facts of his past.

Admittedly, I was unaware of his parentage for as long as he, and I could see why he was upset. But couldn't he see that our father had been trying to protect him? To prove to him that no matter what, he was his son-my _brother_-and would always be loved as such?

Though apparently, Loki was not in agreement. He felt as though _I_ were the one being favored, and ran off committing acts of terror in Midgard. His actions angered me greatly, for he had done harm to so many. Perhaps I am too forgiving, for, even in my anger, I could not forget that he was my brother-once my closest friend-and that he was motivated by something far worse than himself.

I would rather not get into details of the trial, and his imprisonment. Those are stories for another time. My point is, he is to remain in Asgard for the rest of his days, never setting foot in any of the other realms (especially not the one he has terrorized) again. It seems to me a suitable punishment, though many Asgardians are afraid of exciting his rage now. I can hardly blame them-being scared is the natural reaction. I will never cease to love Loki, but I must confess, at times I find myself a little unnerved by his presence-especially now.

Last night was the first time he'd joined us at dinner in years. He sat down nervously at the end of the table, his once-usual place. It was only the four of us tonight-Father, Mother, Loki, and myself (usually we invited the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, but they were off on a quest at the time).

"What a surprise, Loki," Mother said, with affection. "It is good to see you at the table."

Loki didn't respond. He looked very uncomfortable.

Mother was not deterred. She continued to make conversation with us all. Everyone but Loki participated. He kept his eyes on his plate, eating small morsels. When the plates were cleared away, Father stepped over to my brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It was a pleasure to have you join us tonight, my son."

Loki flinched at those last two words. "Of course, Father," he said quickly, looking embarrassed. He then made to exit the room.

"Loki!" I called.

"Brother?"

He hadn't called me _brother_ in ages. I was touched, and quite surprised. "Care for a race tonight?"

He shrugged. "I must watch over Sleipnir. He's not doing well of late."

"Of course. Do you want me to join you?"

Loki stiffened. "I am more than capable of taking care of him myself."

"Loki, I do not pretend to be expert in caring for horses. I ask to join you because I thought you might want companionship."

Loki offered a weak smile, the first I'd seen, once again, in ages. "I shall be quite alright, Thor. I am likely only a worried father. Sleipnir often has shifts in temperament-this is likely no different."

And with that, he exited the room.

* * *

That night, I made my way to Loki's chamber. I'd done this hundreds of times, when we were children. Something compelled me to do it now; perhaps it was because of tonight's odd occurrence. He had joined us at dinner, and I wanted to find out why.

Loki was asleep, snoring softly. The light of the bedside candle made evident the spot of drool on his pillow. I was unable to stifle a snort of laughter.

His eyes flicked open. "Thor?"

"Loki."

"Leave me alone, Thor; I'm tired."

"Nonsense. All you do is sleep away in this foul room as of late."

"What are you here for, brother?"

"How is Sleipnir?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm honestly curious."

"He's doing better, though I'm sure that's not your reason for being here. Why do you come tonight, of all times?"

"I was wondering what compelled you to join us at dinner this evening."

Loki turned over in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes shone the most wonderful shade of green in the candlelight. "I suppose-I missed you all, gods forbid."

"Oh, _really_, then?" My merriment, however, did not last long. "You are serious?"

"Of course." It was then that I noticed tears in my brother's eyes. "I've made terrible mistakes, Thor, and I'm so lucky to have a forgiving family. A supportive one. I want to spend time with you all. It's probably ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous, Loki. I'm just surprised it's taken you so long to figure that out."

"How are your blessed Avengers, anyway?" he asked.

"Now I must accuse _you_ of changing the subject!"

"No, I truly wonder." Loki said, yawning quietly. "I have been so out of touch with Midgard lately."

"No surprise there."

"I suppose not. I especially miss the man of iron. He was-_bold_, if I do say so myself."

"He is well. I must ask, though-why are you so curious about the people of Midgard?"

"I really couldn't say. I have been thinking, though, and it-it upsets me to think that I could be so selfish. My childish anger, my frustrations-I took them out on innocent civilians. I thought I was some sort of hero. I suppose that's what every villain thinks they are-_heroic_, in some way. There's something wrong with me, Thor, and it terrifies me."

"There's nothing wrong with you that can't be fixed. I'd venture to say that you've already begun the journey."

Loki smiled weakly, finding my hand an squeezing it tight. "Thank you, brother." He swallowed. "I want you to know-how much your presence now is appreciated."

We sat in silence for a moment, watching each other through blurred eyes. Neither of us could conceal our tears.

"I love you, brother, so very much," I said, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Do me a favor and never forget that."

He sat up, and we were hugging for a very long time, crying into each other's shoulders. Loki's sobs wracked the loudest of all.

"I love you so much, Thor. Thank you for this."

"Anything, Loki."

I stayed with him the entire night, thinking over how much had changed in the last few hours. Loki had taken the brave step by joining us for a meal, and things would only improve from there. We were having a talk that was long overdue.

Once again, it felt as though we were truly brothers, and I couldn't have been more grateful for that.


End file.
